


Changing Room

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You look beautiful.”





	Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: shopping & favorite shadowhunter/shadowhunter ship.

“Could you help me zip it up?” 

Isabelle moved closer to Lydia and zipped up the back of the yellow sundress she was wearing. After spending all of yesterday lazing around their hotel room, the couple had decided to go sightseeing around Paris and ended up in one of the shops. 

Isabelle wrapped her arms around Lydia and smiled as she looked at them both in the mirror. “You look beautiful.”

“You always say that.”

“Only because it’s true,” Isabelle said, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s cheek. “You should definitely buy this one. It’s looks better on you than the other dresses.”

“You really think so?”

“Would I lie to you?”

Lydia smiled and shook her head. “No.” She turned around and wrapped her arms around Isabelle’s neck and kissed her softly. “I know I wasn’t so eager about going on this vacation, but I’m glad we did. I’m having a lot of fun.”

“Me too.” Isabelle said, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s nose before pulling back and grabbing a red dress she had picked to try on. “Okay, my turn to have a fashion show.”

Lydia chuckled and got back into her original clothes, her stomach growling. “Oh, I think it might be time for lunch after this. What do you think?”

Isabelle spun around, admiring herself in the mirror. “Alec told me about this restaurant Magnus took him to the last time they were here. Maybe we should try it out? He said the food there was amazing. Which says a lot considering his favorite thing to eat is a bacon burger.”

Lydia wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know how he eats those.”

“Me either,” Isabelle said, turning to face Lydia, her hands on her hips. “What do you think?”

Lydia smiled and reached out for Isabelle’s hands, pulling the woman close and into a kiss. “Beautiful.”


End file.
